


M.I.L.F Eater

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Black Comedy, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Smut, Strap-Ons, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: After the fall of the Dark Lord Bellatrix thirsts for revenge, (Among other things). However, murder has lost its charm for the dark witch and thus she hits upon a new plan to avenge her fallen master. She has decided she will seek justice by shagging the mothers of her enemies!
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Mrs Granger, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 71
Kudos: 71





	M.I.L.F Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Afternoon off at work so I was left with some free time and some smutty porny nonsense that probably should remain unposted is now getting posted lol 
> 
> Thanks to 'TouchofDeparvity' for giving me the name of this fic ages ago haha
> 
> This is a weird one very silly smutty and kind of cracky don't expect anything really in character here, well expect for Bellatrix she would totally do all this! haha
> 
> just I'm sure Mrs Granger and Hermione are less likely to end up as they do in here ;) Anyway please don't be too harsh on it if you don't like it i'm not a real writer and this just messing around for fun. 
> 
> Comments and kudos help me keep writings o leave some if you have time.
> 
> BTW I'll try to update Blackblood soon as I'm loving writing Bellatrix at the moment and maybe I'll do some more Belamione one-shots or Bellatrix with other characters soon but not sure yet and will be working on the rest of girl in the cellar next month as well.
> 
> Anyway enough rambling on you go and try to enjoy this lunacy.

Bellatrix appeared with a small pop, under a street light on a sleepy muggle estate just as the sun was setting. The dark witch leaned casually against the lamp post, keenly observing her surroundings. It was obvious she didn't belong there. Her unusual dress sense, wild hair, and wicked grin all stood out a mile away. Most muggles would have thought she was some prankster who'd mistaken the date for the thirty-first of October and gotten all dressed up a little too early. However, no one was walking the streets at this hour and Bellatrix was mostly hidden in shadow.

Bellatrix stood for around ten minutes watching number seven, she could be patient and still when she had a mind to be. A young girl with wild bushy hair left just as the sun disappeared completely behind the houses across the street. The girl kissed her mother goodbye on the cheek before heading across the grassy green center of the estate, tucking her wand down her waistband. Bellatrix let out a soft groan at the sight, thinking of the places she'd like to slide that wand.

"Very yummy," Bellatrix commented with a grin as she watched Hermione's arse sway in some rather tight-fitting jeans. However, the older witch's gaze soon settled on the mother who was to be tonight's main entertainment. Perhaps she would catch up with the daughter another day.

'I could have them both at the same time...oh yes, trysts with mothers and daughters are always such fun' Bellatrix thought giggling to herself still observing the scene. Such depravity as taking a mother and daughter to bed at the same time was routine for the deranged witch and one of her favoured indulgences. 

A series of pleasant visions of herself being stood in the shower while mother and daughter on their knees served their new mistress, holding hands eyes shut in a strangely touching yet deeply erotic scene. Mrs. Granger lapped at Bella's pink folds while Hermione parted her arse cheeks and plundered her rear. Bellatrix imagined herself with one hand lost in Hermione's wild wet locks and the other tangled in the girl's mothers. 

Such wonderfully salacious visions almost overwhelmed Bellatrix and practically had her frothing at the cunt. While murder was not on her mind this evening there was a chance Hermione and her mother might die of an accidental drowning if Bellatrix got them between her legs later as planned.

Bellatrix snorted with laughter greatly amusing herself with these filthy thoughts and an image of the Daily Prophet with a bizarre headline that read 'Mother and daughter shagged to Death by infamous Bellatrix Black' flashed across her mind making her grin widen further still. Her heart racing and her face growing a little flushed, Bellatrix tried to take deep breaths to calm herself she couldn't get over excited too early or things might get out of hand. Bellatrix exercised as much self-control as possible and resisted the urge to hike up her robes and let her hand wander between her already slick thighs.

"Just a little while longer, then we'll play," Bellatrix panted to herself fanning herself with her hand in an almost cute comical fashion to cool off a little.

Bellatrix continued to watch Hermione's mother wave after her daughter. Bellatrix noted Mrs. Granger was looking a tad concerned. Hermione's mother clearly didn't seem fond of letting her precious little witch out to wander around town at night. Perhaps she had some notion of the kinds of enemies her daughter had made. Enemies such as Bellatrix. 

'Don't worry mummy Granger, murder has lost its charm for me and while I do still thirst for vengeance and hunger for justice I've decreed that a quick dalliance with the mothers of my various rivals to satiate my cravings shall suffice. Though if the daughters of said mothers should also happen to wind up delving between my thighs, warm wet little tongues battling with their mothers to enter my pulsing greedy cunt then that's even better,' Bellatrix thought with a smirk continuing to watch Mrs. Granger say goodbye to Hermione.

"See you later darling! Oh, and Hermione, be careful out there, be back before eleven or else!" The woman called, sweetly at first growing more stern as she finished.

"Don't worry I remember, I'll only be a few hours, bye mum," Hermione called over her shoulder returning the wave. Bellatrix got a really good look at Mrs. Granger as she stepped out of her front door to crane her neck to keep watching her daughter as long as possible.

"Oh, ding dong...mummy Granger, aren't you a tasty looking snack," Bellatrix said to herself, licking her lips as she watched the muggle woman intently. She truly was the spitting image of her daughter although her hair was nowhere near as wild and she had a certain strictness about her that young Hermione lacked. Hermione's mother also had a fuller figure that drew a satisfied little groan from Bellatrix as she looked the woman up and down admiringly.

"Now that's a face I could sit on for hours," Bellatrix mused giggling to herself again.

Mrs. Granger watched her daughter until she was completely out of sight before heading back inside quietly closing her front door. Bellatrix got a positively predatory smile on her face.

"Alone, at last, Showtime," Bellatrix sighed before chuckling again, twirling a strand of her own unruly dark hair with the end of her wand.

As darkness fell she moved across the road towards the Granger household seeing no sign of anyone else coming or going and most importantly no hint of any 'Mr. Granger'. That was curious but welcome as Bellatrix preferred not to have to deal with anyone else other than Mrs. Granger this evening. It would be hard to seduce someone whose husband you had just hexed and tied up before roughly shoving them into the cupboard under the stairs for safekeeping. 

"Though maybe she'd be into that kind of thing," Bellatrix muttered biting her lip trying to hold in a wicked cackle. It would simply not do to appear from nowhere laughing her head off outside the Grangers home. A bad first impression like that that was one way to make sure Mrs. Granger did something silly like call those ridiculous muggle policemen. 

Bellatrix didn't want a fight or a struggle. Any clown could hex a person into submission ply them with potions or other means to force them into bed but that was not Bellatrixs way. That kind of thing held no pleasure for her despite what people might have thought. She did enjoy breaking people but she never forced herself on anyone it was only fun if her prey were the ones to break down and plead with her to take them to bed. Bellatrix could be tender and alluring bring people right to the edge, cloud their minds with desire, and make them forget all about anything else other than reaching their climax.

Bellatrix wonders how much of a challenge this unassuming housewife would be. Would she need a few hours or a few minutes to get her knickers off? Oh, the anticipation was killing Bellatrix she simply had to get started as soon as possible, she could feel her arousal already running down her inner thighs at the mere thought of what could potentially happen this evening.

Bellatrix skipped up the small garden path in front of the Granger home and gave three swift and sharp knocks to the door before striking an alluring pose. One hand on her hip the other reached up to lean against the door frame. Casual with a hint of saucy, designed to intrigue and entrap her prey.

"Did you forget something love...oh hello, can I help you?" Mrs. Granger asked furrowing her brow as she took in this strange woman in dark robes who had appeared on her doorstep. As always Bellatrix had worn something tight-fitting, black of course, that held both an air of class and a fair amount of slutty. Mrs. Granger had never seen anything quite like Bellatrix going by her wide eyes. Bellatrix's grin grew larger and she turned on as much of her charm as possible.

"Mrs. Granger I presume? Sorry to bother you at this time of evening just it's much safer for our kind to be among muggles after dark. I'm Professor Black from Hogwarts, I teach your Hermione..um...biology," Bellatrix lied her mind blanking on magical subjects momentarily and she blurted out the first word that came to mind.

"Oh...Hello Professor...I didn't know such things were taught at Hogwarts," Mrs. Granger said blinking in confusion her eyes still wandering all over Bellatrixs body much to the dark witch's delight.

"Well, its magical biology, witches and wizard bodies can do all sorts muggles can't! we try to ensure every student leaves with the proper knowledge to get through life. Young Hermione is one of my top students never missed a lesson never failed a test," Bellatrix continued and Mrs. Grangers smiled then clearly taking great pride in her daughter.

"Yes, that sounds like my Hermione all right. So...did you want to speak with her about something? I'm afraid she's out at the moment," Mrs. Granger said frowning slightly as Bellatrix gave a small sigh.

"Oh, that's a shame. I had hoped to speak with her directly. I was just asked to stop by and sort out some details about Hermione coming back to Hogwarts in September to resit her seventh year. I have a certain little badge Headmistress McGonagall asked me to give to Hermione as well," Bellatrix said reaching up her magically enchanted sleeve where she kept all sorts of things and withdrew a small shiny red metal badge.

"Headgirl?" Mrs. Granger gasped excitedly eyeing the small badge as Bellatrix beamed at the woman.

"Oh yes, no one better for the job...listen could I maybe come in for a little while and explain some stuff to you and you can pass it onto Hermione it shouldn't take long," Bellatrix said taking the little head girl badge and sliding it back up her sleeve. Mrs. Granger nodded and moved aside so Bellatrix could step inside.

"Yes, of course, Professor Black come in, I'll make us a cup of tea shall I?" Mrs. Granger asked eyes still overflowing with glee and excitement at the news of Hermione's new position.

"Oh that would be lovely thank you dear, Shall Mr. Granger be joining us by any chance?" Bellatrix asked sly, trying to remain casual as she was directed into the Grangers living room and sat down on a fluffy white sofa with pink cushions. Bellatrix looked very out of place in such a setting and Mrs. Granger seemed to take a note of how bizarre it was to see this strangely dressed witch sitting in her living room and failed to answer and just started at Bellatrix curiously.

"Your husband dear? Shall he be joining us?" Bellatrix asked trying to not get too testy while having to repeat herself.

"What? Oh sorry, I was miles away Professor...no Mr. Granger I'm afraid...well there was an incident with our Hermione and a memory charm during this whole business last year and we've not been able to find him again." Mrs. Granger said distinct anger bubbling behind her eyes and casual tone. Bellatrix's heart began to sing at the news but she feigned concern clutching at her heart with her hand dramatically overdoing her role a little.

"Oh, how awful for you, it must be so hard on young Hermione...she was responsible for this memory charm incident I take it?" Bellatrix asked biting her lip really laying on the upset a bit too thick as Mrs. Granger nodded.

"She thought she was protecting us but turns out that under the memory charm my husband's true self may have been revealed and it's clear that given that chance he rather be with someone else," Mrs. Granger said crossing her arms as she leaned back against the living room door.

"Terrible dear...oh you poor thing," Bellatrix said getting up of the sofa briefly to give the muggle woman a quick hug never missing a chance to get touchy-feely with her prey. Mrs. Granger was a little tense at the surprise of being pulled into a tight embrace but she didn't push Bellatrix away and held her firmly. 

Bellatrix even felt the woman pressing her face into her hair and inhaling deeply obviously greatly enjoying how Bellatrix smelled. Just the tender affection and warmth of the hug alone seemed to be driving Mrs Granger to distraction as she closed her eyes and leaned hard into the older woman.

"Professor Black...I...you're...thank you for your concern, Hermione always said her teacher were very caring and compassionate...well except for that awful Snape," Mrs. Granger sighed happily pulling back from the hug as Bellatrix was unable to help cackling at that assertion about poor Severus.

"Oh I'm sorry love, it's just Sevy was fairly unsuited to teaching I'm not surprised young Hermione wasn't very fond of him," Bellatrix said halting her laughter as it had gone a bit too wold and Mrs. Granger looked a tad worried for a second. Bellatrix moved her hand a little lower down the woman's back reluctant to step back from her just yet making sure to give her a keen looking over now that they were so close. Bellatrix rather boldly moved her hands to the woman's hips and give her another small squeeze letting a soft groan fall from her lips.

"I hope you don't mind my saying Mrs. Granger but you are a very fine-looking woman, I see where young Hermione gets her good looks from," Bellatrix said before cheekily giving Mrs. Granger a little pat on the behind and a wink before moving to sit down. Mrs. Granger opened and closed her mouth in surprise getting rather flushed and looking unsure what to say about what had just happened.

"I...well...I don't know all about that Professor...anyway I'll get those cups of tea shall I?" Mrs. Granger said looking rather shy her warm brown eyes giving away how secretly delighted she was with the complement from Bellatrix.

"Just a second dear, is Hermione coping without her father, is he the reason she goes off wandering into town at night?" Bellatrix asked pushing her luck by trying to pry more information from the woman but Mrs. Granger gave a small nod and continued to speak about her husband. 

"Hermione's heading across to the other side of town to search for him. He allegedly moved there with his new wife from Australia shortly after our divorce last year, while we were both under the memory charm. Hermione blames herself for this mess of course and I've told her already that if her father ran off and left me even if under some memory charm then I'm not interested in having him back. She won't listen of course and keeps looking," Mrs. Granger confessed seeming rather bored by the subject now and to Bellatrixs great delight totally over her husband.

"I don't wish to speak out of turn...but the man seems to be something of a fool to let a woman like you slip between his fingers...especially one with an arse like that," Bellatrix said whispering the last part to herself under her breath as Mrs. Granger blushed again and dismissed Bellatrixs words with a shy 'oh stop it' wave of her hand and clearly not hearing the remark about her backside.

"Professor Black...you're not what I expect from a Hogwarts Professor," Mrs. Granger said a certain twinkle in her eye as she looked at Bellatrix, biting her lip now as a less than pure thought seemed to flash across her mind.

"Is that good or bad?" Bellatrix asked in a sultry tone and Mrs. Granger chuckled.

"Oh, it's good very good...if the teachers at my school looked like you and had such charm and personality I might have paid more attention in lessons," Mrs. Granger said giving Bellatrix a wink of her own now that utterly thrilled the dark witch.

'Fuck yes, I'm so in here, she'll be dropping her knickers before we even get to the tea at this rate! Oh, you've still got it Trixy,' Bellatrix thought eyes alive with mischief and ill-intent her cunt giving a small pulse of desire as she thought about just diving on Mrs. Granger right there in the living room. However, she knew she must keep playing the game awhile yet

"Well, thank you darling that's very sweet..I wouldn't mind having another Granger in the class very attentive students whom I so rarely have to take over my knee and discipline," Bellatrix said sarcastically as Mrs. Granger snorted.

"Well, to be honest, I can be quite the trouble maker Professor...you might have doled out more than a few spankings," Mrs. Granger said grinning, and Bellatrix chuckled to herself. A wonderful image burst into Bellatrixs mind. It was of Mrs. Granger in a Hogwarts uniform bent over a desk her skirt and robes hicked up knickers pulled down to her to thighs baring her lovely rear and glistening pink cunt with a messy bushy of light brown curls on full display. 

As Bellatrix administered some harsh slaps that echoed around an old empty classroom while all done up in finest lingerie and favorite garter belt her free hand down her lacy black knickers as she toyed with herself revealing in the sight of that rosy red arse invaded her mind.

"Anyway I'll get that tea and you make yourself comfortable... let's not bother with any more talk of my silly ex-husband and you can tell me everything about what's expected of my Hermione next year," Mrs. Granger said leaning away from the living room door at last ready to head to the kitchen.

Right, you are dear...and again I'm so sorry to hear about everything...that must have been quite a shock," Bellatrix said dawning some sad eyes and frowning apologetically at the muggle woman who just shook her head and went off into the kitchen to make the tea.

"Oh don't worry yourself, Professor, it's been months without him now and honestly I'm over it, men are a waste of energy...how do you take your tea love? Milk? Any sugar?" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen her casual dismissal of her husband positively delighting Bellatrix.

"Black, one sugar please Mrs. Granger, dark and little sweet just like me" Bellatrix called beaming to herself as Mrs. Granger chuckled at that line. Bellatrix was enjoying this chase greatly. smiling she leaned back on the sofa like she owned the place and got extra comfortable as she looked around at some of the family pictures on the walls and mantlepiece. Only pictures of Hermione and her mother were to be seen it looked like daddy Granger and his betrayal had seen his wife remove any shots of him.

'Oh lonely housewife, newly found freedom, burgeoning dislike of men, flirty little tease and no doubt pent up, highly frustrated and randy as all hell...this is almost going to be too easy," Bellatrix sighed before chuckling to herself draping an arm along the back of the sofa getting very comfortable indeed.

Bellatrix looked at some more of the family photographs her little grin widening as she took in the sight of Hermione and her mother in rather revealing bikinis playing Volleyball on some beach somewhere likely last summer going from how old Hermione looked.

'Yes Mrs. Granger she certainly is a...oh what did that girlfriend of Dracos call them? A MILF? Yes, that was it, Mother I'd like to fuck,'" Bellatrix smirked recalling the conversation she had heard Pansy having with Draco at Malfoy Manor a few years back while she had been laying under her nephew's bed. 

Bellatrix hadn't meant to spy it was just unlucky for Draco that she'd chosen his bed to sleep under that night. Bellatrix had fallen into a pattern of picking random bedrooms and sleeping under whatever bed she found there. It was a good way to avoid anyone sneaking up on her in the night and she did enjoy earwigging when the opportunity did arise.

Pansy had been explaining to Draco that Narcissa, his mother and Bellatrixs beloved sister had 'big Milf energy' and that his aunty Bellatrix while not having children herself also allegedly exuded such mythical MILF energy.

"Merlin Pansy can you please never describe my mother or aunty Bella like that again, I'll slap you i swear," Draco had grumbled feeling uncomfortable with the subject.

"Well you asked what I thought of them and that's what I think, they are big sexy Milfs and I cannot lie," Pansy had sighed happily as Bellatrix had held in a chuckle trying to remain hidden and keep her presence unknown while she learned more about this MILF phenomenon.

"It doesn't even make sense how can aunty Bella be a milf with she has no kids!" Draco demanded sounding exasperated.

"Well you don't technically need the kids to be a Milf it can be any older witch with a certain air of maturity about her. Just this entire powerful essence, slightly domineering yet completely sexy manner. Bellatrix certainly has what it takes...oh she makes me so wet," Pansy sighed as Draco scoffed.

"Pansy you know you are meant to be my girlfriend right? could you at least pretend a little harder than that please?" Draco said sounding rather tired.

"I'm not sure I like pretending to date you much these days when can we stop this silly game and you can go off and shag Potter like you're so desperate too! Leaving me free to snag sexy aunty Bella," Pansy had said making Bellatrix's ears perk up more than ever. Pansy was spilling all the tea that evening, another phrase Bellatrix had picked up off the little pushy posh bratty girl.

"Would you keep your voice down, don't say things like that around here you'll get us both thrown out or worse, Also if I was you Pans I'd leave my aunty alone or you'll wind up bound and gagged in the cellar bent over that old vaulting horse being shagged senseless till you don't know what year it is! Maybe you haven't noticed but aunty Bella is a little...strange," Draco snapped and Pansy snorted just at the same time Bellatrix had which had been rather lucky as it disguised the noise.

"Oh Draco honey that sounds like my dream night in...come on let's get back to the dinner party or we'll be missed and I want to dance...hey do you think Bella would dance with me?" Pansy asked hopefully as she and Draco had gotten up and moved to leave the bedroom.

"She'll dance on your grave after she's hexed you to death I imagine," Draco said sarcastically as their voices faded away and Bellatrix was left lying under the bed with a lot to think about.

'MILFS eh? What a concept,' Bellatrix had mused wondering if she might sneak into Pansy chamber that night and give her a proper good seeing too that's he so desired from such a powerful mature Milf such as herself. Bellatrix had kept her Newphews desires to herself and never revealed his fake relationship with Pansy to anyone but she did hold the other information she had gathered that night near and dear until such a time as it came in useful.

After the battle of Hogwarts shortly after Bellatrix escaped as the dark lord fell and she was held up drinking in a dive bar in the middle of nowhere already plotting her revenge Pansy little phrase came back to her and a dastardly plan soon formed.

"You know what I'm gonna do with Potter and his little band of fools...I'm going to shag all their mothers," Bellatrix slurred drunkenly to another very drunk little old lady next to her.

"Good for you dear, shag 'em all rotten," The little woman said taking another swig from the bottle of beer she was holding.

"I need to get organised make a list of targets and set about shagging them right away, now let's see Potter...Lily...oh wait she'd dead...Lovegood Pandora...oh hang on same problem...isn't anyone's mother still alive around here!" Bellatrix had cried drunkenly as she tried to write down her list when a name finally popped into her head and she knew exactly where she needed to start.

'Granger, little uptight know it all... oh yes...mummy Granger will be the first on the list to know the pleasure of a MILF Eater," Bellatrix had cried dramatically standing up before blacking out and falling flat on her arse. A few weeks later when Bellatrix had gotten sober her plan was finally able to be put into motion and she set about tracking down the Granger household. Now here was about to have tea with the number one MILF on her list. Oh, what a treat!

"Here we are Professor Black nice cup of tea for you," Mrs Granger said returning to the living room at last and handing Bellatrix a mug of tea before sitting down on the sofa next to the dark witch.

"Thank you that's lovely dear," Bellatrix said smiling ear to ear as she shuffled closer to Mrs Granger on the sofa and allowed her free arm to come to rest around the muggle womans shoulders. Mrs. Granger looked a tad shy and confused for a moment but she soon got a rather smug look on her face and didn't ask Bellatrix to move her arm.

"Oh she wants me, she wants me bad," Bellatrix thought taking a sip of her tea and leaning in ever closer to Mrs. Granger on the sofa absolutely no space between them now at all.

"This is...cosy," Mrs. Granger remarked shifting about a little awkwardly but still making no attempt to move away or ask Bellatrix to respect her personal space.

"It certainly is," Bellatrix said simply taking another slip her black eyes smoldering with desire and lust as she looked deeply into Mrs. Granger's almost gleeful and bright warm brown eyes.

"Shall we get to it then?" Mrs. Granger asked and Bellatrix almost flooded her knickers again in an instant.

"We absolutely should," Bellatrix said in a breathy voice setting her almost empty mug down on the coffee table and bring her now free hand to rest warmly on Mrs. Grangers jean clad thigh. The muggle woman looked a tad confused for a second then a slow look of realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh no, Professor Black...I meant shouldn't we start talking about Hermione...discussing her future next year," Mrs. Granger panted out," flushing slightly as Bellatrix rand her hand gently up her thigh dipping between her legs.

"Oh I'd rather talk about you darling...like that look in your eye that's telling me you haven't been fucked right in years...would you like me to do something about that," Bellatrix said unable to help herself and tossing caution not just out the window but completely and utterly demolishing it with a hammer on the way out. Mrs. Granger's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open outrage but more importantly to Bellatrix, a deep lust burning in her eyes.

"How dare you, Professor!" Mrs. Granger snapped slapping Bellatrix across the face. The dark witch didn't even flinch and instead let out a low erotic growl of pleasure letting the muggle woman know she felt encouraged rather than deterred by such an action. Bellatrix tightened her grip on the woman's shoulder and squeezed down hard on her inner thigh gritting her teeth as she leaned into her neck giving her a quick nip with her teeth. 

Mrs. Granger struggled away for a second but soon willingly gave into the older dark witch and before either one knew what was happening they were snogging each other silly Bellatrix clambering on top of Mrs. Granger her hand disappearing up under the woman's jumper to toy with her breasts.

"W-wait...please professor not here, the curtains anyone could look in," Mrs. Granger panted not seeming as concerned as she was letting on and Bellatrix chuckled as she sat upon the muggle woman straddling her.

"Oh let them watch, this place is so dull they could use a bit of excitement in their lives," Bellatrix said before cackling and Mrs. Granger snorted too unable to help herself.

"You witches really are very forward and rather strange but very exciting...do you know that," Mrs. Granger said moving her hands to Bellatrix's hips and squeezing her firmly drawing an appreciative little moan from the dark witch.

"Yes, I had heard that. Honestly, we know what we want and aren't afraid to go and get it" Bellatrix said sarcastically before leaning down over Mrs. Granger and stealing a kiss from her once more driving her tongue into her mouth and the two lost themselves to lust once more. However, Mrs. Granger pulled away again shaking her head.

"This is crazy we can't do this you're my daughter's teacher...I... this is wrong...Hermione will be back soon...we, we..." Mrs. Granger trailed off as Bellatrix snorted and sat up again.

"I know you want this Mrs. Granger no use fighting it...now turn over on your belly I want to eat you from behind," Bellatrix panted breathily and Mrs. Granger seemed to lose all her inhibitions and problems with this scenario in quick fashion.

"Fuck...okay never mind I want it...but can we go upstairs I have an idea...and oh please indulge me Professor Black and I'll do whatever you want?" Mrs. Granger asked and Bellatrix sighed but got up off the woman and took her hand helping her up.

"Fine lead the way then," Bellatrix sighed, before giving Mrs. Granger a firm slap on the arse making the muggle woman giggle and run off up the stairs with Bellatrix chasing after her. The pair now acting like a couple of randy teenagers. 

***********

"You are filthy, oh what a demented twisted little slut...I love it," Bellatrix cooed as Mrs Granger bent over in front of Bellatrix on her own daughter's bed wearing said daughter's old Hogwarts uniform. When the muggle woman had told Bellatrix of this fantasy the dark witch thought she had to be dreaming it seemed too good to be true. 

However here she was a few minutes later with Mrs Granger all dressed up like a proper little Hogwarts student only without any knickers begging to taken by her Professor. She'd also demanded that they use Hermione's bed and that it would be okay because Professor Black could just use a cleansing charm on the sheets afterward. Bellatrix had agreed right away, of course, unable to believe her luck not only was this woman willing to be her little fuck puppet for the evening but she was a perverse and closeted, deeply depraved, kinky Milf that Bellatrix had been dreaming of finding.

If the rest of the mothers on her list were this kinky the next few months were going to get pretty wild.

"I've been a bad girl Professor Black...I need to be taught a lesson," Mrs. Granger said looking over her shoulder wiggling her arse enticingly as a very nude Bellatrix who now wore nothing but her favourite imposing large purple strap on that she'd taken from up her enchanted sleeves shuffled behind the witch spitting into her hand and massaging this pitful lubrication into Mrs. Granger arsehole. 

The muggle woman gasped as he felt the head of the strap against her arse and looked over her shoulder wide-eyed as Bellatrix began pressing forward. This hadn't exactly been what the muggle woman was expecting, Bellatrix paused for a second willing to listen to any concerns or stop and go for a more traditional shag if that what the woman wanted.

"Problem?" Bellatrix asked putting on a mocking sad pout as Mrs. Granger bit her lip and slowly shook her head.

"No professor...please bugger me like the bad little witch I am...and pull my hair too won't you," Mrs Granger said dawning her playful naughty student voice and Bellatrix cackled before thrusting forward impaling the dirty muggle woman on her strap.

********

A few hours later and Bellatrix though she had taken Mrs. Granger ever which way still wasn't tired of her new toy and had Mrs Granger riding her reverse cowgirl as the dark witch continued to cackle watching that lovely rear end bounce as the muggle woman road her strap.

"Professor Black I'm not sure I can keep going...if a come any harder I'll lose my mind," Mrs. Granger panted still riding Bellatrix like mad. Bellatrix just slapped her slick sweaty red arse and let out a grunt of pleasure. Before a sudden thought struck her she had never gotten Mrs Granger's first name and she had never given the muggle woman her own either.

"Mrs. Granger, what's your first name?" Bellatrix asked slowing her thrusting up into the woman so she could speak properly.

"Oh can't we just be Professor Black and Mrs. Granger to each other...don't you find things hotter that way?" Mrs. Granger asked looking back over her shoulder a cheeky lusty glimmer in her eye and Bellatrix licked her lips.

"Well now that you mention it I do kind of like things this way...alright you convinced me Slut, now ride that cock, I want to see that arse really put in some work!" Bellatrix cried thrusting up harder than ever before and Mrs. Granger redoubled her efforts an erotic wet slapping sound of hot flesh on hot flesh echoed around the room as the pair went for broke. They got so loud in fact they didn't even hear the front door opening or the sound of footsteps on the stairs. 

When the door of Hermione's bedroom opened they didn't even hear the shocked gasping or swearing as Bellatrix was too busy slapping Mrs. Granger's arse again.

"Mum? Bellatrix!!! What are you doing!!" Hermione cried looking like she might pull her hair out. Mrs. Granger was unable to stop riding Bellatrix despite herself as her next climax was upon her and she was too busy being overcome with a blissful haze to speak to her daughter. 

"Hermione....I...I...Professor Black and me we're just...talking," Mrs. Granger panted rather weakly covering her breasts and falling backward ontop of Bellatrix almost passing out from pleasure as Bellatrix cackled again and smirked at Hermione from behind her mother's shoulders.

"Hello bushy, long time no see...I was just getting acquainted with your mother, she eats a mean cunt did you know that? I see where you learned it all now," Bellatrix said winking at Hermione who had gone so red in the face it looked like steam was about to come out her ears.

"You unbelievable! sick! twisted! bloody.....MOTHER FUCKER!" Hermione cried dramatically looking rather unhinged reminding Bellatrix of herself in her heyday, heck Hermione even had her wild hair. Hermione let out a cry of fury at Bellatrix's smirk and her mother's little pleasure-laden sighs drawing her wand and aiming at Bellatrix. The Dark witch didn't even flinch knowing that Mrs. Grangers still shaking and twitching body was shielding her from being cursed. Hermione kept muttering furiously under her breath.

"Bloody motherfucker...in my bed! you mad bitch! motherfucker!" The outbursts were almost enough to make Bellatrix come again as her aching cunt pulsed with need once more.

"Hang on..is that my bloody school tie you're wearing?...what are you doing mum!" Hermione cried eyes bulging further than ever her face screwed up in utter horror and mortification at this scene.

"Oh, so mummy Granger likes a bit of roleplay what's wrong with that? Not like you've never thought about shagging that old goat McGonagall or something," Bellatrix goaded reaching around Mrs. Granger and cupping her breasts to further incense Hermione.

"Quiet you...you...you MOTHER FUKCER!" Hermione raged stomping her foot like a petulant child firing off what seemed to be her new favourite insult as Bellatrix giggled as did Mrs. Granger.

"Yes, yes I am...and your mother loves it," Bellatrix said with a smirk and Hermione let out another cry of aggression before she looked rather unwell and stumbled forward seeming to pass out as she collapsed face-first into a giant pink bean bag. It appeared she had passed out from sheer shock and outrage.

"I'm so sorry about that language Professor Black...oh but you know teenagers...shall we go again, wouldn't it be hot if my Hermione watches? can you like, tie her down to the bean bag with magic or something," Mrs Granger panted a cheeky smile on her sweaty slick face as she leaned back into Bellatrix and kissed the woman's neck. Bellatrix raised both eyebrows before snorting with laughter. Could this night get any better?

"Wow Mrs. Granger...you are twisted aren't you? Coming from me that's saying something believe me!... One good shag and all your morals go out the window," Bellatrix chuckled and Mrs. Granger just sighed.

"Well, to be honest, I've wanted to teach my daughter a lesson ever since she erased my memories, I love her you understand and I always will but you can't just do something like that to your mother and think there won't be a reckoning. It's why I threw myself headlong into this, I think the three of us could have a lot of fun once Hermione gets over the initial shock...wouldn't you like both your top students on their knees for you Professor Black?" Mrs. Granger said her explanation for behaving this way tickling Bellatrix pink.

"Oh honey you and Hermione will never want to leave this bed again when I'm through with you two," Bellatrix chuckled pushing Mrs. Granger off her gently and getting up to get Hermione into a more comfortable position.

Thirty minutes later Hermione awoke nude and found herself bound to the bean bag unable to get up. Her mother was kneeling next to Bellatrix resting her head submissively on the woman's thigh both of them smiling at Hermione who began to rage at them once more.

"What on earth is going on? Mum, have you been cursed into this? is she making you do this," Hermione cried as Bellatrix chuckled and Mrs. Granger shook her head.

"No dear, Professor Black hasn't made me do anything I don't want to and we won't make you do anything you don't want to either. However, you will sit there and you will watch me and my new girlfriend enjoy ourselves and think about how wrong you were to try and erase your parent's memories without permission." Mrs. Granger said sternly wagging a finger at her daughter whose mouth was just hanging open, unable to take in what she was hearing.

"What? This isn't fair, mum she's not even a professor she an insane lunatic hell whore harpy slut!" Hermione said trying to lunge at Bellatrix but getting nowhere as she was enchanted to be stuck to the bean bag. 

"My Miss Granger do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Bellatrix asked looking positively smug like the cat that got the cream as it were.

Hermione fell into a silent quiet burning anger then and just folded her arms that had been left free by Bellatrix as she only needs her backside to be stuck to the bean bag in order to be bound in place.

"Oh, the silent treatment is it? Well fair enough. Now then you be a good girl and watch how mummy takes care of Professor Black because it's your turn after her and if you do a good job you might earn back this title from your mother," Bellatrix said grinning wickedly as reached down for Hermione's old tie that Mrs. Granger was still wearing and showed off the shiny red metal badge that said 'Headgirl' on it that Bellatrix had pinned to the tie. 

Hermione's eyes went wide but she kept her mouth closed and didn't reply looking away as her Mother moved between Bellatrix's thighs to lap at her hairy twat once more. All three withes were rather bushy down below a fact that delighted Bellatrix and made her feel all warm inside somehow.

"Pay attention Hermione darling...and it's okay if you need to masturbate I can see your wet, professor Black kindly left your hands undone just for that very reason," Mrs. Granger said looking over shoulder at Hermione who looked like she might pass out again as she heard all this. 

"That's not happening, just finish whatever silly game your playing mother and then I'm leaving and moving in with Luna and Ginny," Hermione said pouting not as serious about that notion as she was letting on. As Bellatrix took up a great clump of her mother's hair and guided her warm wet mouth back to aching quim keeping her eyes fixed on Hermione she knew as she saw that glimmer of lust in the girl's eyes it wouldn't be long before Hermione was diddling herself while she watched this twisted erotic display.

"Oh that's a good girl Mrs. Granger...you are going to have to pull out all the stops to get that badge back Hermione," Bellatrix chuckled as Hermione just glared at her trying not to look down at her mother's bobbing head. Hermione could feel an inferno ignite between her legs as she heard the wet sucking and slurping sounds her mother was making and the groans and dirty talk Bellatrix was letting pour freely from her lips.

"Fuck," Hermione panted unable to take it anymore as her hand vanished between her own thighs as she plunged two fingers into her slick clutching hole her other hand becoming a blur as rubbed at her clit as Bellatrixes eyes danced with utter delight.

'I'm the Milf master, the daughter destroyer, the fucking queen!' Bellatrix thought throwing her head back enjoying Mrs. Granger's tongue, vibrating with excitement at the thought of doing this to her other enemy's mothers. Maybe she could recruit Hermione and Her mother to join her in her quest, maybe they could all form a new movement, the Milf Eaters? 

With that wholesome thought in mind, Bellatrix crashed her thighs shut tight arond Mrs. Granger as what had to be her seventh climax of that evening rocked through her body at the same time as Hermione was rubbing herself to orgasmic glory, still muttering about Bellatrix being a motyherfucker under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...whatever that just was haha I hope it was entertaining! 
> 
> As always comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time bye for now! :)


End file.
